


Am I?

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a question - and gets his answer. Jack's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I?

Jack sat in a chair of a secluded room, controling his urge to get up and pace. He had stolen and replaced the toothbrushes from the bathroom of his daughter's house and had taken them to be tested. It wasn't his intention to grab both, but seeing as how he didn't know to whom which brush belonged to, he didn't really have a choice. Sydney was his daughter - of that he was sure, even if recent events should make him have doubts. The question on his mind, however, was Nadia his as well?

He finally gave into his urge and stood. Assuming everything with Rambaldi is true, then he was with Arvin when the hourglass was broke. He was there to help get to Nadia out of the hospital. DNA test had been done, of course, but he knew Arvin. Those results could have been doctored. That was why he was having someone he trusted run the test themselves. Well, he surmised, trust would be a little to strong a word. How about, someone who owed him and knew there would be consequences if he ever found out he'd been double-crossed. That fit better.

Walking around slowly, he surveilled the small room. He could see the light from the computers next door and wondered how much longer this could take. Would the results really matter? Would Nadia really want him as a father instead of Arvin, or would she deem him just as bad? She and Sydney must have talked by this point, and he had never really been there while Sydney was growning up. The job, and deception of Irina, had changed him more than he cared to admit. Granted, he was trying to be a better father. When you spend most of your time wearing a mask, it's hard to take it off and be open to people - it's just part of the job. Doing that with Sydney was hard enough - could he do it with Nadia, too? Someone he barely knew?

What if she wasn't his daughter? The thought made him stop in his tracks. Would he be able to see her as just another agent or just as Sydney's half-sister? Or would the fact that she is Irina's make him feel the same protectiveness he does toward Sydney? He feels that now, even without knowing the real results. The need to protect her. That's why he took the toothbrushes to begin with. He has to know.

He turns around when he hears the curtain rustling behind him. A man steps futher into the room, nervously twitching and shifting from foot to foot. He held a piece of paper in his hand and, not looking up, held it out to Jack. Jack pulls an envelope out of his inner coat pocket and trades it for the paper. He watches as the man hurries back into the adjoining room before looking down at the paper. He carefully folds the paper and places it in the same pocket the envelope had just vacated, and makes his way to his car. It's official now, they have to know. He turns onto the interstate, enroute to Sydney's house, with one thought on his mind.

I'm her father.


End file.
